Diary of a Cat Lover
by Vains
Summary: Little diary entries of the everyday life of a cat lover Rated T for mild suggestive themes R
1. Entry 1

June 23

Dear diary,

This would be the first time I would write down my thoughts on paper, usually I would keep them wrapped in my head, but lately I've noticed that my brain has been stockpiling most unnecessary information.

As to why, from a secondhand suggestion from one of the officers in my division, I am now keeping most future use information in this diary.

Why have I decided today of all days to be the first to write down my thoughts, would be because I am suffering. As hard as it is to admit I am in deep pain from memories of my past.

How I wish I could go back to those times when I would secretly sneak peeks at my beloved feline-like beauty while she sat in what I considered her throne as well as commanding headquarters.

My heart skipped a beat whenever I imagined myself wrapped around those long legs of hers as my head lay on those big luscious breasts... anyway, my depression and seething anger of abandonment have always been thrown at that good-for-nothing lieutenant, who, if I have not mentioned, is completely useless in every freaking way possible.

All the man does is flaunt around the size of his pocket, but really what he shows is the size of his gut. How I wish to take that damn bag of chips he always caries eating like (what he is) a pig and shove it so far up his rear it would come out his mouth. Which I of course proceeded to tell him in a hushed one today after training, while he lazed around stuffing his face.

But of course no one is to know of those vicious threats I throw at him, he knows I would shunko his ass to Hueco Mundo or hell, whichever is more befitting.

I've spent about 10 days in the training halls without rest for I am in no mood to deal with whatever happens with the ridiculous short girl adopted into the Kuchiki family, probably deserves it. The whore gets more fan service than me, a captain much stronger and beautiful than her, not a single confession from a anyone other than the masochistic freaks in the soul society.

Not that I care, my heart belongs only to the wretched witch who stole my heart and abandoned me in this shit-hole.

Since I have completely forgotten the original purpose of me writing this I'll stop and write once again when I have something to get off my chest, which will probably be tomorrow, or later tonight after I finish looking at my collection of secretly taken pictures of that woman.

Sincerely,

S-F

* * *

Hey guys I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I always put it off. I am going to write a series of these as in with other characters but it obviously wont be the same, originally I wanted to do a guess who I am kind of thing (still thinking of doing so) based on letters he/she wrote but things didn't exactly go as planned...

I will say though I hope you enjoy this as well as the future ones and this may be OOC since you know I don't know how to portrait such an unfamiliar character that well.

PS: I made up the days I have no idea when the events in the actual story take place and I wont look it up either (I fail as a writer)

Even though review if you have any comments/suggestions


	2. Entry 2

June 24

Dear Diary,

I am profoundly troubled at having to deal with a bunch of ryoka that have managed to slip in through the barrier separating the soul society and the rukongai. I am in no mood of having to deal them, I have to finish sewing the cat shaped pillow and cat plushie for my room. Which in no way involve that devil of a woman in any particular way.

As hard as it is to have to set aside my projects, I have to get rid of those bastards quickly so I can come back and finish the nude sculpture of my beloved. So far the intricate exposing pose that I've given her is coming out well. Too bad its only a cat.

Sincerely,

S-F


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

I have searched pointlessly through the whole damned society looking for those ryoka who seem to avoid me, or the 2nd division in general. Though the upside to this little set-back is that I got to see a beautiful slim black cat walking on a wall around my headquarters, just thinking about how it stared at me riled my insides up, the look felt so all to familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Wait, do we even have animals around soul society? Hmm... I'll have to look that up.

Good news though, the second thing that made my day worthwhile, slut bags execution is tomorrow, so everything will end and I can finally go back to my prior business; the design on my cat pillow case.

Also heard some startling news, my heart almost dropped into the fifth dimension, someone out-shunpoed that arrogant stiffneck Byakuya Kuchiki a few days ago, which is unsurprisingly calm about the whole situation, I give him props for keeping his tightass in check all the time and following the rules.

The point is the only person that can actually out-shunpo him would be me, of course, but I wasn't the one who did it. So that's when I sent my Executive Militia to investigate the situation, yet there is still no news from them.

Regrettably still waiting for upcoming news,

S-F


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

Life is full of those curve balls that you dodge but go right ahead and smack you head on.

Though this curve ball I put my face forward and await for its clash with my enthusiastic face. I'm glad to have lost the battle with my teacher, my mentor, my feline-like platonic love.

Even though I must say that seeing her after so many years after she left me was a bit of a shock to the core. I had no choice but to act like I didn't want to strip her of the little clothes she wore and make her mine, after holding in for so many years I think I deserve a reward.

Seeing her after so many years brought uncontrollable tears to my eyes at the thought of finally having my model back. Which I prefer in human form, she's more delectable that way.

Though our reconciliation was interrupted by that bastard Aizen and the other two lackeys that happened to end up being traitors. Which concludes that Aizen did not die but I didn't care enough about his life to actually write it down. But now its a personal grudge I hold towards that loser, he took my precious time with Yoruichi away, that. is. unforgivable.

Sincerely pissed,

S-F


	5. Entry 5 (Sort of)

Dear Sui-feng,

Come by room tonight and I'll properly reply to your unvoiced confession.

XOXO,

Your feline-like platonic love


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,

I want to destroy you and at the same time put you on a totem pole. Best. Night. EVER.

What I do is not to be described because that memory will always be scarred in my mind.

Though I do have to take note of the fact that my platonic love is platonic no more.

As well as being made a woman I have to put into account that my yoru-cat plushies are a big hit among the soul society. The Shinigami Women's Association or the S.W.A.T for short (what T stands for, I haven't been told), is selling them like hotcakes but of course that'll come to a halt as soon as I get a hold of them. I don't want anyone other than myself thinking of my Yoruichi in a lewd way or going around having sexual encounters with them, only I could do that. Then again now I have the real thing... I'll have to reconsider my plan for the destruction of the plushies again, they make good profit.

Still Considering,

S-F


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

I am utterly pissed. My arm was disintegrated in a battle with an old man, who's name I could careless about. How the hell am I supposed to keep my activities going when I have a missing arm? I still haven't finished my Yoruichi sculpture that I've had to put a stop onto since the beginning with this whole Aizen-crap business.

I'm just glad its over, though I am a little worried at hearing that the one to examine my arm and put it back to normal is going to be that crazy bastard Kurotsuchi... I think I would prefer living my life limbless than having him experiment on me. My pride doesn't allow me to.

Now it would be a completely different case if it were Yoruichi...

Sincerely,

S-F


End file.
